


Digit-al

by Emmandroid



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Lots and lots of fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmandroid/pseuds/Emmandroid
Summary: Because the "digital" in a digital rectal exam just means a finger up his ass.





	

In.

Out.

Breathe.

“Mr. Lee, Doctor Jung will be with you in a few moments,” the nurse courteously informs him as she cracks the door a slit and pops her head in, smiling reassuringly and startling him from his attempts at meditation. She lingers only briefly before stepping back out, the door closing softly behind her. Taeyong's eyes flit to where he's sitting atop a standard clinic bed, the stiffness of the material grating to his rear that's only sheathed in a paper-thin medical gown. He rubs at his bare arms as goosebumps prickle the skin there, and after a few torturous minutes of shivering indecision walks off to the air conditioning and turns it down a comfortable number of degrees before resuming his place atop the bed, which he's noticed is still warm to the touch and dented in the perfect outline of his ass.

He taps his fingers along the surface of the fabric, willing every ounce of apprehension to ease out of his body through his fingertips. He knows he's too young; men only usually start taking prostate exams when they reach middle age, but he overheard a colleague at the office confiding his condition to his friends, and he was young too. It scared him. But that's not all of it.

Because in this less than metropolitan city of theirs, only one physician conducts prostate exams. And he's opening the door right now. “Good morning, Mister-”

“Hi, Jae.” His ex.

  
\---

  
“Oh. Taeyong. I...wasn't expecting you here. How are you?”

“Well, me neither. I would say I'm fine but I guess I'll leave you to answer that question for me.”

“I don't normally screen patients in their 30’s, much less in their 20’s. Prostate conditions usually don't arise until middle age. So is there any...particular reason you decided to have an examination?” Jaehyun stammers shyly over the question. Curious. Taeyong picks up on it and blushes when he realizes the potential implication of the inquiry.

“I'm not here to see you, Jaehyun.”

He full on blushes at that, looking progressively less like a doctor with multiple degrees to his name and more like the awkward college student that he was when they were dating, just in a white coat and a pair of leather shoes.

“That's not..no, that wasn't what I meant,” he hastily placates, stumbling over his words and hands raised at the sides like a man accused of crime. “Of course not. It's been years,” he continues, now with a hand on his nape, rubbing at the hairs there. Taeyong doesn't fail to recognize it as Jaehyun's telltale sign of bashfulness. He really does look like a boy still.

“It's been years. Exactly.” It's been years. The words sting a familiar pang, in a way that a scab starts to itch even though just the presence of it means the wound has closed and the pain by no means raw. And it's those same three words he would give every time his mind wanders in a conversation or he refuses his friends’ suggestion of a blind date and they turn to him in askance, “Are you still hung up on him?” It's been years. Not a yes, not a no - just a basic statement of the time that has passed since they'd broken it off that frigid December night, when Taeyong had fallen asleep on the dinner table for the hundredth time and he just could no longer take Jaehyun coming home after he's passed out from waiting and leaving again for the hospital before he's began to stir. It's a dismissal; an assumption that he must be okay because it's been so long, but he really doesn't know if he is, too shy to admit that maybe he isn't and doesn't want to see the mixture of pity and disappointment on his friends’ inquiring faces.

“I just...I want to be sure I don't have anything. That's all.”

“Alright. I just thought that maybe you had a scare because of a friend or a family member being diagnosed. Just lie down on your stomach when you're ready and we'll get started.”

Taeyong wordlessly complies, grunting a small sigh when his chest hits the bed and he can't help but wish that Jaehyun had invested in a softer one if this position was routine for his patients. Or maybe he just had “a grandpa’s body,” as Jaehyun would tease him when he'd stood just a little too abruptly from bending down to reach his shoes or vacuuming under the bed. And every time, he'd shut him up with “If I have a grandpa’s body and you have sex with me, what does that make you?” He alternates between blushing and sniggering at the thought, because it's funny but it's also inappropriate to think vaguely about sex with Jaehyun, who is very much his ex now and also very much behind him.

He hears the unmistakable stretch of a latex glove being worn then Jaehyun asking him if he's ready, to which he nods. But when he feels that gloved hand ghosting over his ass and then brushing his rim, he slaps it off with such a force and turns a mortified, questioning glance up at Jaehyun. “What the hell?” Taeyong all but screams, unimpressed and maybe a little bit aroused.

“Why did you slap my hand away?”

“Why is your hand on my butt?”

Now it's Jaehyun's turn to look startled, and the expression on his face tells not of guilt for intruding on Taeyong's sensitive parts but an absolute bewilderment at his actions. “Are you forgetting this is a prostate exam? And your prostate is located inside your...that?” he questions in unconcealed frustration and mild disbelief, pointing at the area of Taeyong's ass instead of calling it what it is.

“Of course I know where my prostate is, Jaehyun. But I thought this was a digital rectal exam?” He must have given the wrong answer, because Jaehyun can't help his mouth from gaping then and then a look Taeyong thinks is between pity and horror befalls his features.

They just silently look at each other then for what feels like a stretch of eternity, Jaehyun seeming to compose his thoughts so as to provide an explanation. But he doesn't have to, because Taeyong's mind finally catches up and his face begins to mirror Jaehyun's, drained of all color. “Oh my god.”

Digital.

Digit-al.

Jaehyun is going to stick a finger up his ass.

“What did I sign up for?” he sighs in askance, just barely there but loud and clear in the quiet confines of the clinic. It's not so much a question to Jaehyun but to the universe, and he blames his stupid brain for thinking that the “digital” in a digital rectal exam meant Jaehyun passing some high-tech scanner over the vicinity of his prostate and then giving him a thumbs up that it's normal and functioning and will still make him see stars during sex.

Because the last thing he wants and ever thought of doing was striding up to Jaehyun's clinic and practically asking to be fingered.

But well, he reckons, he's here anyway - might as well to get it over with. So he lies back down, turns around so his torso is flush against the surface of the bed, and very so slightly sticks his ass up, praying to whichever god is in the heavens that muscle memory does not apply to this, and his walls won't respond in any vaguely familiar manner to Jaehyun's finger. Because it's been there before, oh yes, many, many times.

“So,” Jaehyun breaks the silence, coughing up the word as if it were like tenuous phlegm he were trying to expel. “Are you...ready?” He says it with such bashful hesitation that even if he's isn't looking, Taeyong knows he's rubbing his nape again. It's not supposed to bring a smile to his face, but he smiles anyway.

“Sure,” and then, “But you're gonna use lube, right?”

“Of course,” he's reassured, Jaehyun's voice dripping with warmth, and he's instantly reminded of all the previous times Jaehyun had said the same, always in that affectionate, reassuring tone. As if it were obvious, a given; like saying “duh” but without sarcasm and just a whole lot of fondness.

He feels it in a while - Jaehyun's finger gently rubbing at his opening. The lube isn't cold like he'd expected, but then again Jaehyun always did take the time to warm it between his fingers. Another unbidden smile makes it way to Taeyong's face at how constant Jaehyun has been even after all these years.

“I'm pressing in now, alright?” Jaehyun informs him, waiting for the nod of his head before his finger breaks through his sphincter.

He stifles a gasp, because even after all the times that he's done it - finger himself, or fuck himself on someone's fingers, there's still that implacable sense of intrusion when something foreign fills his natural hole. And it's been a while, too long, since he's had a finger other than his own slender ones pry him, so he feels every millimeter, every drag of Jaehyun's girthy finger as it slowly probes his insides, the lube cool and balming against his too hot walls. He feels it angling upward, expertly, because Jaehyun is a doctor so of course he knows the precise position of his spot. He vehemently shakes off the idea that it's because Jaehyun knows his body so well, familiar like an appendage, memorized like the back of his hand.

He moans when Jaehyun finds his prostate, only tapping experimentally, but it's enough for him to lose restraint as a buzz of pleasured electricity singes its way from his nerves to breach the mental filter he's posited on his mouth. It's embarrassing, deeply so, and he flushes a violent scarlet from his nape to the top of his cheeks. Jaehyun mouths a hurried apology, shy, probably realizing he should have given indication of his proximity before pressing into Taeyong's sensitive spot. He proceeds to rub, feeling at the tissue for any sign of abnormality, and Taeyong is both glad he's being thorough in his examination and frustrated because every minute touch, each scrape of the pad of his finger, has Taeyong reeling and goosebumps littering the skin of his arms; his only consolation being that he's lying down, because to hold himself up as Jaehyun's finger never leaves his prostate and his knees feel like buckling would be of such impossibility.

His breathing is painfully ragged - shaky gasps for air and throaty exhales. Then all too soon, the finger is slipping out of him, walls fluttering closed as they clench on air. “Your prostate seems to be perfectly fine,” Jaehyun proffers and Taeyong turns over to look at him. He sees his eyes flickering downward and the unmistakable blush to his cheeks, like what he did was just as ruinous for him as it had been for Taeyong. Was it?

“That's it then? I can go now?” he asks, tentatively, and there's no reason for it to be awkward, no reason for him to hesitate. The exam is over, he's been given the clear - it's time to leave. But there's a pause there, a mirror of uncertainty, before Jaehyun is saying yes, he can leave. He shifts in his spot on the bed, but as he does he exposes the semi that he's sporting, horridly obvious against only the thin fabric that conceals it. He pales, hands reflexively coming on top of his crotch, purpose of protection serving instead to further incriminate him. And then his eyes land to where Jaehyun is quickly crossing his legs, but he's not fast enough for Taeyong not to get a glimpse of his own hard-on straining against the stiff material of his slacks. They share equally stunned, equally petrified looks on their faces, Jaehyun biting his lip in what feels like guilt for his irrefutable sign of arousal amidst the creed to be professional.

There's a moment of terse silence, of shyly skirting around their predicament, Taeyong eyeing his clothes lying neatly folded on the adjacent table but making no move to retrieve them. He clears his throat, releasing small sighs to test his voice, before awkwardly speaking up, “I guess I'll get going then. I uh..don't want to keep your other patients waiting.”

“Yeah but...you're actually my last patient for today though,” Jaehyun volunteers, and Taeyong doesn't want to think deeply about the implications of it but he also wonders if the statement were an invitation he has to read between the lines. And they never really kept in touch after their fallout, because it was too raw and unimagined, but they're here, alone, and they don't want to leave yet, so it isn't really surprising - inevitable, when they ask each other, “How have you been?” “ _Are you seeing someone?_ ” the real question, left unasked and implied.

They say that they're fine, that work’s been keeping them busy, both of them so attuned to the other that they can see past the lies. Because really fine is just a word for lonely and work only keeps them busy until they're passed out in bed at night and the sheets are so startlingly cold where they're empty beside them.

“I missed you” comes out of Jaehyun's mouth, soft, so painfully soft, as if the thought had resided, been hidden, only in the deepest recesses of his mind, in an obscure and guarded part of his heart. And allowing himself to admit it, let alone vocalizing it to the other, had been like extracting the roots of a weed that's been unconsciously let to ingrain so tenuously to the ground. Taeyong hears the remorse in his voice, the apology he should have given years ago for neglecting him and his needs in the consummate struggle to finish school and earn a title to his name.

“I'm sorry.” Jaehyun is rising from his seat.

“I'm sorry.” He's coming closer, in slow but determined strides toward him.

“I am so sorry.” His lips are ghosting over and then they're pressing into his, chaste like a first time, waiting for him to give in.

He gives in - pushing back with fervor, hands tugging Jaehyun by his neck so that they're flush against each other, moving up his hair and twisting there. And god, he's missed this, mouth parting open as a man living in drought and Jaehyun's breaths are the first drops of miraculous rain on the skin of his parched lips. Their tongues are spears in frenzied battle, combat guised as dance; teeth like knives biting at the supple flesh of their lips, edged and drawing blood.

Their hearts are racing, pounding, hammering in their chests; lungs wanting of oxygen, begging them to breathe. They pull apart with glazed sheens to their eyes, hunger in their pupils, eating up the sight. Jaehyun's hands are on his thighs as they resume, and then they're trailing upward over the planes of his back to the collar of his medical gown, taking purchase at the hem and ripping it apart. Taeyong startles, how carnal, but they're both just a little bit deranged and Jaehyun can't be chided.

Lips still in contact, he slips out of the mangled cloth, Jaehyun peeling off his white coat as he does. The fabric gets caught on his arms, and they have to break apart so Jaehyun can properly slide it off his biceps. Taeyong swallows automatically when he catches sight of his muscles contracting, hard and taut, and Jaehyun sees it if the vexing smirk on his face is something to go by. He pulls Jaehyun back toward him by the collar, surprising both of them with his strength. Then again, sex with Jaehyun has always been an adrenaline rush and makes him feel superhuman. He opens his mouth as he opens Jaehyun's shirt, fingers nimbly unlatching his buttons from where they're slotted, making sure to graze his nails against the skin of Jaehyun's torso all the way down. He slips it off and pulls away to admire the younger's body - his body that was always a man’s, immaculately fair and artfully sculpted as if he were the marble statue of a god: polished and glorious and a study in art. He makes a show of his satisfaction - teeth biting hard on his lip and tongue swiping across, lewdly and unabashedly wetting his mouth.

Something ignites in Jaehyun when he observes him, and sees the wanton lust in his eyes. He takes his face in his hand and tugs him close, teeth pulling at his lip and stretching it impossibly out, blood flooding both their tongues with an acrid, ferric tang. Taeyong palms at Jaehyun's crotch, feeling the outline of his stiffened member straining against his pressed khakis. He squeezes it, he's hopelessly hard, and he hears Jaehyun snarl against his lips at the teasing touch. He expertly unbuckles the younger's belt even as his eyes are shut from the delirium induced by Jaehyun's mouth on his neck as he marks the stretch of skin with rapidly blossoming clusters of red and purple, tongue glossing over the bruises to soothe their sting. He makes a small sound of distaste as his hands find the row of buttons on Jaehyun's pants where a zipper should be, requiring a bit more effort to undo the restraints. He squeezes his thigh as a signal, Jaehyun momentarily sitting up to pull them off, and they're so tight against his solid thighs, hugging them like claws, vise grip around the flesh.

Taeyong crawls toward his crotch then even before Jaehyun fully sits down, nuzzling at his boxers and the faint column of hair trickling down his navel. He noses and then he kisses, featherlight touches, occasionally tongue peeking through. Jaehyun has his head thrown back, arms at his side, but when Taeyong's taunting ministrations linger a bit too long, he grabs his head between his hands and shoves his clothed erection in his face. He gets the message, smirking at having Jaehyun so riled up, and tugs his boxers down by the elastic in one swift, graceful pull. Jaehyun is large, so, so large, dick standing like a ramrod beckoning him forward. He pulls at Jaehyun's legs from where he's sitting, breath hitching as his back meets the bed, and Taeyong turns around so that they each have their crotches to the other's face.

And then he goes down.

Neither meander with kitten licks and kisses to the tip, closing their lips around the head and stretching downwards to the base. Taeyong has to gasp as he releases Jaehyun's penis with a pop, a bit overzealous to deep throat at first suck. He gently goes back down, hand stroking where his mouth won't reach, and the synchronicity of their bobbing creates a rhythmic thrum of pleasure from both hemispheres of their bodies. The sound is shamelessly obscene, all slick and slurp, past the point of gagging at their level of expertise. God, Taeyong missed this - his mouth around a man, his mouth around Jaehyun; their breakup effectively damned him from seeking out someone else, with the knowledge that he's already had the best, and any other would not do, would only taste inferior to Jaehyun. But now he's back, he has him again, and Jaehyun's dick in his mouth has him tearing up from how good he feels.

He cranes his neck and looks at Jaehyun, at his own dick dangling over his face, at the hunger in Jaehyun's eyes and then the euphoria when his mouth secures around it and he continues to bob down and up. Jaehyun feels the studying gaze and holds it, mouth still full and cheeks hollowed out, blowjob in slow motion, eyebrow arched in mischievous provocation. But Taeyong isn't fazed, two can play at this game, and Jaehyun really should have remembered who was on top in this position, because Taeyong only sends a wink his way before he's ramming down, unforgiving, and he hears a choke around his member as he's fucking Jaehyun's mouth.

And then he remembers who he wants to top in the next position and starts to take it easily, starts to return control to Jaehyun. Taeyong feels his hands move from his thighs to his cheeks, and then fingers are tracing a path to his rim. He freezes, mouth withdrawing from where he's sucking, as Jaehyun presses a finger inside his still slick hole, drawing in and out a few strokes before impatiently including a second one. Jaehyun scissors him with his fingers as wide as is physically possible, and Taeyong has just been fingered but still feels so achingly tight.

“Move. I want to see you,” Jaehyun instructs him with the coolness of a man who tells people what to do on a daily basis. Taeyong, being the patient and ever so submissive, shifts himself such that their faces are now aligned, letting their ragged breaths sensually caress each other's mouths with a sweet, stirring heat. Jaehyun is pushing back his fingers into the opening of his ass, and Taeyong keens like a gratified kitten, shutting his eyes and throwing his head back, the way he knows drives the other to the edge. He has a hand on Jaehyun's chest and another on a bicep, gripping the solid muscle so that they redden at release. Jaehyun is nipping at his jaw, nuzzling at his neck, and they are both so consumed in ecstasy, floating in the pleasure the other provides, that everything else outside their joined bodies is just a hazy shade of gray.

“I...think...your fingers have been inside me far too long,” he stutters out, and really that's just his way of saying he wants the other's dick up his ass. Jaehyun nods, presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and then reaches for the lube that they'd used earlier for his exam. Taeyong takes the bottle from his hand and pours a generous amount, stroking Jaehyun's hardness to coat it with the substance. They lie on their sides like a pair of parentheses, Jaehyun shuffling close and into position.

“You ready?” he asks with mischief, and Taeyong responds in kind, nodding his assent through his tongue on Jaehyun's neck. He pushes in, and Taeyong's walls are burning, because Jaehyun is just too big for it to not be a bit discomfiting. Jaehyun just stays there, stroking Taeyong's cock in a languid motion as he waits for his muscles to relax. His other hand is on Taeyong's cheek, and they just lay there looking softly in each other's eyes until Taeyong gives a nod, beckoning the other to move.

Jaehyun does, very slowly, easing out and then in careful inch by careful inch. The pain starts to ebb away as his body melts into the touch, gives in to every thrust. They kiss leisurely then feverishly, pace steadily building as Taeyong's walls start to accommodate. “Faster. Please,” he begins to beg, needy, desperate for Jaehyun to drive himself into him - relentless, aching, hard. And Jaehyun, always the pleaser, and similarly rabid, he nails him one bruising thrust after another.

They're sweating now, breaths coming out in pants, Taeyong's teeth and nails digging into the skin of Jaehyun's shoulder blade and back as the younger pounds into him in a ruthless slide. He screams, not in the slightest minding that the clinic walls may not be soundproof after all. He doesn't care, not one bit, mind completely clouded and narrowed in on the wanton act of their bodies pressed together.

“I'm...close,” Taeyong breathes out. Jaehyun's hand moves to his cock to stroke him to completion but he slaps it away. “I...want to...come untouched.” Jaehyun nods, understanding, and angles himself deeper so that every press is straight into Taeyong's prostate and sends a shudder through his spine. Taeyong holds him, hands firmly finding purchase on his biceps; he's almost there, so unbearably close.  
A breathless moan is what punctuates the silence of the night to signal the attainment of his orgasm. He shoots onto both their stomachs, cum like glue as it glosses over the slide of their joined torsos. Jaehyun bites at his exposed neck, Taeyong knows he too is close, and he brackets his legs around the younger's waist to tell him that he wants his seed inside. Jaehyun's teeth dig particularly hard at his flesh when he climaxes, cum mixing inside Taeyong's walls with the lube and his own secretions. He thrusts a few more times until they're both overstimulated and then he pulls out.

They take a moment to collect themselves, to come back down from that glorious high, and they just look at each other's faces, warm and red in the glow of their post-coital bliss. Jaehyun opens his mouth, starts, “Even after all these years…

I can still make you scream.”

He laughs, gratifying the other's cockiness, and then wraps his arms around him and buries his face to his chest.

“Hey, Tae. I'm sorry, if it still means anything.”

“That was years ago, Jae. And so you know, I never really took it against you.”

“But still, I should have found some time for you, for us.”

“Well, you did now, didn't you?”

Jaehyun feels more than sees the smirk on Taeyong's face pressed into the skin of his chest, and the thought makes him feel so much lighter; they never really did have a proper goodbye. “Are you busy Friday night?”

“Why?” he asks innocently, though inwardly knowing where Jaehyun is heading - he just likes to tease.

“So are you?”

Taeyong hums, a noncommittal vibration.

“Now that I've found time for you, I think I have to find some time - for us. What do you say?”

“Drive me home, Jaehyun,” is the sleepy response Taeyong proffers.

Jaehyun laughs. He'll take that as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeong~
> 
> I was going through our handouts for an exam when I came across DRE. The professor hadn't defined it so I looked it up online. It made me curious, how a rectal exam could be digital. Then I went over the procedure and well, that's why. Haha. Hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
